The Chains That Bind
by Toshima
Summary: During the mission to wave, Naruto unlocks his mother's bloodline and puts it to use in an unusual way. After learning about another way to use his chains, Naruto resolves to become a master of a different art. Shibari! How will a certain purple-haired snake mistress respond once she gets involved? NarutoXAnko. Chakra Chains Naruto. Bondage. BDSM. Rated MA-18 for mature content.
1. Prologue

A/N: So this story is somewhat inspired by "Anko's ruff day" by W01fPack, but will have many key differences and will follow more of the canon storyline; albeit with **significant** changes of course.

This is the prologue showing how Naruto obtains the Adamantine Sealing Chains and how he meets Anko; the next chapter is when the real story starts.

And to those of you that read "Stay Away From Him!", the next chapter is almost done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Walking through the streets of Konoha was a short 12-year old boy with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker-like markings on each of his cheeks. He also had a strange proclivity for wearing orange, which isn't exactly conducive to his career as a shinobi, as evidenced by his bright orange tracksuit. This was Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha; and he was not having a very good day.

He and his team had just returned from their first C-rank mission, which had been upgraded to A-rank due to certain unforeseen circumstances. On that mission he had met a kind young man named Haku who he had quickly befriended after the boy had given him some rather enlightening advice that someone becomes truly strong when they have something precious to protect. Taking the boy's words to heart, Naruto had hoped that they would meet again in the near future.

Unfortunately, their next meeting would be their last.

The day after their meeting, Naruto had learned that the gentle boy was in fact the accomplice of the man who had been hired to kill their client Tazuna; Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza was an A-rank missing-nin from Kiri and a former member of their infamous seven swordsmen and wielded the cleaver-like blade known as Kubikiribocho.

Once he arrived on the bridge, having woken up later than his team which happened to allow him to save the bridge-builder's daughter from a pair of thugs, he was greeted by the sight of his female teammate, Sakura Haruno, guarding Tazuna while his other teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, and their jounin-sensei, Kakashi Hatake, were each engaged in combat with their respective opponents; Kakashi with Zabuza and Sasuke with his accomplice.

Sakura was somewhat frail-looking girl with long, pink hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red cheongsam with a white circle pattern and dark green biker shorts.

Sasuke was a somewhat pale boy with the signature black eyes and black hair of his clan. Sasuke wore his hair spiked up in the back with bangs framing his face while his attire consisted of a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha clan's symbol on the black with white shorts.

Kakashi was a fairly tall man with spiky silver-grey hair and wore the standard jounin attire; aside from the cloth facemask that covered from his neck to the bridge of his nose and his headband slanted in a way that it covered his left eye.

Seeing that Sasuke was having a hard time with his opponent who had him trapped in a strange dome of ice, Naruto acted without really thinking things through and joined his teammate inside of the dome. He realized his mistake too late once he was peppered with a barrage of senbon by the masked ninja within the ice mirrors. Things continued in this manner for several minutes with little sign of improving until Sasuke managed to unlock his clan's legendary bloodline; the Sharingan.

With his clan's highly coveted doujutsu, Sasuke was able to catch glimpses of their opponent as he moved between mirrors; not that seeing things helped much since he wasn't fast enough to do anything about it. Sasuke continued to follow his opponent's movements, while he and his blond teammate continued to be treated like pincushions, until he began to notice a pattern to the masked boy's movements. Predicting which mirror he would move to next, the young Uchiha launched his signature "Fireball Jutsu", but was too slow as the masked ninja made his way into his intended mirror; though he did have a small singe on his right leg showing that he had not gotten away unscathed.

"This is your last warning," the masked boy warned as he brandished his senbon. "I do not wish to kill you, but if you do not surrender now I will be forced to do so."

"Never!" Naruto yelled as he tightened his grip on the kunai he had been using to deflect as many senbon as he could. "We'll never give up!" Sasuke nodded his agreement as he too gripped his kunai tightly. Haku frowned behind his mask with a mournful sigh.

"Very well then; for Zabuza-sama I will kill off my heart and do what is necessary."

Crouching into a ready stance, Naruto and Sasuke prepared for the wave of senbon to be sent at them; only for the entire barrage to be unleashed in Naruto's direction instead of spread out as they had been. Crossing his arms in front of him in an effort to protect his face and neck, Naruto prepared himself for the pain that was to come. But it never did. Lowering his arms and blinking his eyes open, Naruto was shocked to see his raven-haired teammate standing in front of him with numerous needles protruding from his body and blood dripping from his lips.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he caught the boy when he began falling backwards. Setting him down gently, Naruto could feel water pooling in his eyes as he looked into his teammates eyes; which had reverted to their usual black color.

"I don't know," Sasuke got out before coughing up a glob of blood. "My body just moved." Sasuke's eyes were struggling to remain open as his blond teammates tears began raining down on his face as if they were trying to wash away the blood. "You're such a crybaby."

"Bastard," Naruto shot back at the smirking Uchiha as his tears continued to fall. He waited for the retort to the insult, but it never came as Sasuke's eyes drifted closed. Sasuke?" Naruto choked back his sobs as he shook his teammate's motionless body. "This isn't funny, Sasuke; wake up!"

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" Haku asked as Naruto began pulling senbon out of Sasuke's body. "He died an honorable death; he was a true shinobi."

"Shut up…" Naruto whispered as he stumbled back to his feet. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to look at his downed teammate.

"It's unfortunate that such a promising young man had to die so young."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto snarled as his head snapped up to show slit red eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HIM SO JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto's fists clenched tightly at his side until blood began to drip from his hands.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" With that, Naruto rushed forward and began to repeatedly slam his fists into the mirror containing his masked enemy. The mirror didn't have so much as a scratch on it as Naruto continued to punch it despite the blood dripping from his knuckles.

"It's no use; you'll never be able to break my mirrors." Naruto ignored the comment as he continued his senseless assault. Haku opened his mouth to say something, but the words were caught in his throat as his eyes caught sight of something unusual; two chains that seemed to be hovering over the young blond's shoulders like a snake waiting to strike. Eyeing the silver links in interest, Haku was unable to react in time when they shot forward and tore through the mirror; and him.

Seeing the mirror collapsing, Naruto broke out of his enraged trance and saw his opponent fall to the floor with two chains speared through his chest; chains that were…coming from his back? Looking behind him, Naruto confirmed that the chains were, in fact, coming from his back. Setting that aside for later, he approached his downed enemy and inspected the wounds from the strange chains. It was apparent that the young man would not survive his wounds, but Naruto still felt like he needed to physically vent his sorrow and frustration. Pulling his right arm back, Naruto put all of his remaining strength into the punch that he sent toward the masked face. Easily yielding to the force of the blond's fury, Naruto stood motionless when the mask shattered to reveal the kind boy he had befriended the day before.

"Haku…" Naruto whispered in a raspy voice as he collapsed to his knees and could once again feel tears pooling in his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Haku whispered before coughing up a large amount of blood. Naruto could see that he was sincere in his words and that he truly was sorry; which only seemed to make the pain Naruto was feeling worse. "I did what I had to do for my precious person."

"You mean Zabuza…" Naruto frowned as Haku went into a rant about him being nothing more than a tool for Zabuza and having no other purpose than to serve him. Naruto couldn't understand the ice user's line of thinking and, quite frankly, he didn't want to; that was a very morbid way for someone to live their life.

Any further discussion was cut off as the area was filled with a shrill chirping noise. Looking to where Naruto knew Kakashi and Zabuza to be fighting, Naruto could make out a blue light, but that was the only thing visible through the thick mist.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled as he struggled in an effort to get to his master, but his efforts were in vain and he only succeeded in exacerbating his injuring his wounds as the chains had pierced through the bridge beneath him anchoring to his spot. To prove this point, the boy suddenly vomited a large amount of blood and seemed to be drowning in his own blood as he gasped for air. Unable to stand the sight of the boy suffering in such a way, Naruto drew a kunai and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Haku."

* * *

With their fights concluded, Naruto and Kakashi regrouped with their team; neither of them commenting on their fights or the blood covering them. To Naruto's surprise and delight, Sasuke was seated next to Sakura against the side of the bridge, very much alive. After that, they had been confronted by Gato and his horde of hired thugs, but they were easily taken care of.

With Gato dead and the townsfolk now feeling a sense of pride and determination to defend their home from any such future threats, team 7 decided to say their goodbyes and head home. With no civilian to slow their pace, the group was able to make it home in a fraction of the time it took them to make it to Nami no Kuni.

Having given the Hokage his report for the mission, Naruto now found himself wandering the streets of Konoha with no real destination in mind. He continuously thought over his battle with Haku. Between the strange chains and…killing Haku, his head was a whirlwind of confusion; this led to him bumping into someone and finding himself falling flat on his ass. Unfortunately, he happened to bump into a rather infamous woman named Anko Mitarashi…and made her drop her dango.

"You got a death wish, brat?" the woman snarled as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to his feet. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Naruto found himself looking into a pair of brown, pupil-less eyes that were currently glaring at him as if they were trying to set him on fire with their gaze alone. Leaning back to get a good look, Naruto found that he had bumped into a fairly tall, attractive older woman who was likely in her early 20's with violet hair styled in a short, spiky fanned ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a fitted mesh body suit that covers from her neck to her mid-thighs. Over this she wore a tan overcoat, dark orange min-skirt and the outfit was finished off with pale grey shin guards. She also wore a fang-like pendant around her neck and a wristwatch.

"Damn, it was just an accident lady; chill out." Anko felt her eyebrow twitching in anger as she tightened her grip on Naruto's collar.

"What did you just say?" she asked rhetorically in a tone that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I-I said I'm sorry?" Realizing how much danger he was in, Naruto had quickly backpedaled in an effort to appease the woman that, quite frankly, scared the shit out of him.

"Not good enough, brat," Anko snorted as she set Naruto down and pointed at the stick of dango lying in the dirt. "You owe me an order of dango."

"That seems fair." Naruto shrugged; he would probably demand compensation too if someone spilled his ramen. As the woman grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him off, he had no idea just how big of a mistake he had made.

* * *

"I made you drop one stick; how the hell does that mean I owe you all of this?!" Naruto feared for his wallet as he watched the woman polish off her fifth order of dango before throwing the stick so that it was sticking out of the seat next to his head; just like all the other ones that were surrounding him like she was trying to leave an outline of his head in the back of his seat.

"That sounds like _your_ problem," Anko shrugged before picking up another stick and bringing it to her mouth. Letting out a defeated sigh, Naruto resigned himself to being broke and reached for his own stick of dango. He stopped however when his violet-haired companion held her now clean dango stick just in front of his eye. "Get your own."

"But I paid for it…"

"That sounds like another you problem," Anko smirked as she once again tossed her stick next to his head.

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled as he pulled his hand back. What neither of them was expecting was for a small chain to suddenly launch from the palm of his hand and skewer a piece of dango.

"…"

"…"

"So that just happened," Anko tried to downplay her surprise as she examined the small chain carefully. Naruto nodded wordlessly as he pulled his hand back; the dango still hanging on the end of the chain. Lifting it to eye level, he looked the chain over carefully before shrugging and lowering its sweet captive into his mouth.

"That's good dango," Naruto complimented making Anko's eyebrow once again twitch in irritation. Ignoring the violet-haired tokubetsu jounin's ire, Naruto continued to experiment with the chain and found that it was fairly easy to extend and retract. Remembering the battle on the bridge, Naruto tried to imitate what he had done before and create a second chain; this proved to be more difficult as he tried to produce another chain from his palm with little success. While he was trying to get a grasp on his strange new ability, Anko watched in interest while she continued to eat her dango; they should probably let the old man know about this.

"Oi, brat-"

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto interjected with a glare at the woman who only smirked at him in response.

"Does the old man know about this?"

"Actually…" Naruto trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. "I sorta forgot about it."

"…You forgot?" She asked incredulously earning a sheepish nod for a response. Anko groaned before grabbing the last few skewers of dango and polishing them off. "Let's go tell him then."

"Wait, shouldn't we pay for the dango?" Naruto asked as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the booth.

"They'll put it on my tab," Anko waved him off as she continued to drag him away. "You can pay for it later." Naruto groaned in response; he was hoping she would've forgotten and let him off the hook.

* * *

[At the Hokage Tower]

"So do you know anything about these chains, Jiji?" Naruto asked excitedly thinking he had some kind of bloodline like Sasuke; maybe that would help him find out who his parents were...

Looking at the two people who had barged into his office moments ago, Naruto and Anko, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, stared at them blankly as he took several puffs of his pipe before setting it down and wordlessly opening one of the drawers of his desk. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled his hand back to reveal that he was now holding a picture in his hand which he looked at for several seconds with what Naruto thought was some sort of sad expression.

"This is the only other person to have ever shown the ability to use the 'Adamantine Sealing Chains'," the elderly kage finally spoke as he set the picture on his desk before pushing it to the other side. "Kushina Uzumaki…your mother." With those two words, Naruto felt like the world came to a sudden halt. His whole life he had wanted to know who his mother was. Did she abandon him? Did she love him? Or did she hate him like everyone else? All these questions and more had always lingered in the back of his mind; maybe now he would get some answers.

Reaching out with shaking hands, Naruto lightly grasped the picture as he held it reverently like some sort of sacred artifact. She was a slender woman with fair skin, violet eyes, and the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen flowing down past her waist. In the picture she was wearing an oversized green dress that went all the way down to her ankles…over her visibly pregnant belly. Naruto was forced to hold the picture away from him so that he didn't ruin it with his tears.

"She's beautiful," Naruto whispered as he imagined what things might have been like if she hadn't died. "Did…did she love me?"

"More than anything in the world," Hiruzen smiled wistfully as he thought of the girl that was like a daughter to him. "I've never seen anyone more excited about being a mother than when Kushina found out she was pregnant with you." Naruto had so many questions he wanted to ask, but found himself unable to because of how difficult it was becoming to breathe…and why was the room spinning?

"Breathe, kid; breathe," Anko's voice and the feeling of her hand on his shoulder managed to break through the haze around his mind as he took in a deep breath and fell back into the chair behind him.

"Can I keep this, Jiji?" Naruto asked referring to the picture in his hand.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." The elderly kage stood up and walked around the desk before kneeling down and pulling his surrogate grandson into a hug. Naruto was quick to return the hug as he began crying into Hiruzen's chest.

Anko shifted awkwardly feeling like she was intruding on such a personal moment. After several minutes, Naruto had finally calmed down some and Hiruzen went back to his seat behind his desk.

"Are you feeling better, Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto gave a few short sniffles as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I'm just tired; I think I should go get some sleep."

"I agree; you've had a long day," Hiruzen nodded his agreement. After the incident in Nami, the trip home, and now this, it was a wonder that Naruto hadn't collapsed yet. "Anko, would you mind escorting him home?"

"Of course not, Hokage-sama," Anko gave a short bow before lightly patting Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, kid; let's get you home."

* * *

[15 Minutes Later]

"Thanks for walking with me, Anko-san," Naruto thanked the violet-haired woman next to him in an usually quiet voice; it just went to show how tired, both physically and mentally, he really was.

"Don't mention it, kid," Anko ruffled his hair and smirked at the look of annoyance on his face. "And cut out the –san shit. I'm not a fan of honorifics; those are for stuck-up bastards with a stick up their ass." Even with how tired he was, Naruto managed a laugh at the comment and couldn't agree more.

"Thanks, Anko." Making their way up the stairs of his apartment building, Naruto looked at Anko anxiously as they approached his door. He had a lot of fun with her today, despite the threats and whatnot, and hoped that they could hang out again sometime; she was like an older him! But she was eleven years older than him and was a tokubetsu jounin; why would she want to be friends with a preteen genin?

Hey, Anko…" Naruto shuffled his feet nervously as he tried to muster up the courage to ask her. He could count the number of real friends he had on one hand; he didn't exactly have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. "Would you want to…hang out some time?"

Anko smirked at the nervous jinchuuriki thinking he looked like some academy girl giving a confession. "Sure kid; you still have to pay for my dango after all," she answered making Naruto pale dramatically knowing that he would probably have trouble paying his rent after having to pay her dango bill. The worries about his wallet were quickly forgotten though in favor of the happiness he felt for making a new friend.

"Awesome!" Naruto found the energy to pump his fist in the air as he gave the snake summoner a bright smile. Not the usual one he plastered on for the various villagers who muttered their hateful curses; the soft, _real_ smile that he showed to his few precious people. "Good night, Anko-chan; see you later." With that, Naruto entered his apartment and went straight to his bed where he promptly fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the mattress.

"Anko-chan, huh?" Anko smirked in amusement as she hopped off the railing in front of her and onto the adjacent rooftop. "He's definitely an interesting kid."

* * *

[The Next Morning]

Once he made his way to his team's training grounds, Naruto gave a brief greeting to his teammates before sitting down and deciding he should practice more with his chains since it would probably be about three hours before their sensei showed up. Once again creating chains from his palms, he made them coil around his hands and up his forearms like a snake; this did not go unnoticed by his teammates.

"How are you doing that? And where did those chains come from?" Sakura was the first to ask as she continued to watch the strange chains move further up her blond teammate's arm.

"Hmm? Oh, this is my bloodline." Naruto answered casually as if it were an every day occurrence.

"You have a bloodline?!"

"Since when do you have a bloodline?" Sakura and Sasuke both voiced their surprise; his pink-haired teammate of course being more vocal in her response.

"Yep; I got it yesterday after I saw Sasuke…you know." Naruto answered not wanting to finish that sentence. Sasuke grimaced at the memory while Sakura looked down with a sad expression.

"So does that mean you have a clan?" Sakura was genuinely curious since everyone had always thought he was just some clan-less orphan.

"Yeah, the old man said that the Uzumaki clan was a well-known clan…until they were wiped out at the beginning of the second shinobi world war." Sasuke would never admit it, but he gained a new-found respect for his blond teammate; he wasn't the only one whose clan had been wiped out.

"That's pretty cool," Sakura said as she looked at the chains before she realized how that might've come off. "I don't mean what happened to your clan! I mean the chains!" She quickly amended.

"Relax, Sakura; I know what you meant," Naruto chuckled as he waved her off.

"So what are they?" Sakura once again inquired.

"Jiji said they're called 'Adamantine Sealing Chains'; apparently my mom was the only person to ever use them."

"I'll never understand how you get away with calling Hokage-sama that," Naruto just shrugged in response with a smirk on his face.

The three of them continued their conversation for a while before separating to do their own things while they waited for the perpetually-tardy jounin. Naruto was slowly starting to get the hang of his chains, but still couldn't produce more than two at a time. He did manage to barely make two of the thicker chains from his back like the ones he had used to…kill Haku; that was still a sore subject and was sure it would be for a while. After continuing in this manner for about two hours, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late," the cycloptic jounin apologized insincerely.

"Let me guess; you got lost on the road of life?" Naruto asked dryly earning a closed-eye smile from the silver-haired jounin.

"Now you're getting it."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Let's just get started." Kakashi sweatdropped at his students' reactions.

"Alright, let's go see what missions are available."

* * *

[6 Hours Later]

After doing several D-rank missions, Kakashi had them do some teamwork exercises and practice the surface-clinging exercise more. Once he had called an end to their training for the day, Naruto noticed that instead of the normal orange book he was usually reading, Kakashi was reading a little green book. Taking a look at the title, he didn't quite understand what it was.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi looked at his blond student over the little green book.

"What's 'Shibari'?"

* * *

A/N: So there's the first chapter; hope you all enjoyed.

Like I said in the A/N at the beginning, this was a prologue and the next chapter will be more interesting.

As for their ages, as of now, Anko is 23-years old while Naruto is 12-years-old; Anko's birthday is two weeks after Naruto's on October 24th.

Thanks for reading.


	2. The Art of Shibari

A/N: Just want to take a moment to answer a few reviews.

NarutoManiac2400: I wouldn't exactly say he will be like Jiraiya, but that would probably be more accurate than just calling this a lemon fic.

Chase Network: I'm glad to see that there's someone reading this that actually has some experience and can appreciate the subject better; it's a lot easier to appreciate something that you have a frame of reference for.

merendinoemiliano: This isn't really meant to just be just a smut fic and will have somewhat of a plot…though I would be lying if I said there wasn't going to be quite a bit of obscene, possibly downright offensive scenes; kinda necessary when BDSM is involved. Also, there won't be any bashing so don't worry about that.

MetallicMilitia: I agree that I could've, and probably should've, been more detailed with the prologue; even if I was just rushing it to get it out of the way. I may go back and edit it at some point, but for now I'm going to focus on continuing the story.

 **Warning** : This chapter contains content of an explicit and sexual nature including some light bondage and edging.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Art of Shibari

To say Kakashi was baffled by what his blond student had just asked him would be a gross understatement. How was he supposed to explain Shibari to a 12-year-old? Was it even right to tell someone so young about such a thing? Then again, corrupting one of his students felt rather appealing; the fact that it was his sensei's son just made it better.

"Well Naruto," Kakashi was trying to think of the best way to explain this and figured starting with one of the more literal translations was as good a place to start as any. "Shibari is the art of binding."

"Binding huh," Naruto mused as he created a chain and idly moved it about. "So like, tying people up?"

"Precisely," Kakashi nodded. "It was originally used as a method for subduing enemies, but eventually it started being used for…other things."

"Other things?"

"Sexual things." Kakashi elaborated making Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

Naruto would never consider himself as a perverted person and generally disliked perverts, but somehow…the thought of restraining someone and leaving them helpless and at his mercy was rather…exciting.

"Could you teach me?" If someone pulled down Kakashi's facemask, they would see a very devious smirk crossing his face.

"I'm afraid that's not something I'm very knowledgeable in," Kakashi answered making the young blond's face scrunch up in a look that was somewhere between disappointment and frustrated.

"However," Kakashi drew the boy's attention back to him as he looked at him with a hopeful expression. "I'm sure you would be able to find some instructional books at the library.

"Ugh, I hate the library," Naruto groaned. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto _had_ been to the library before; it was just on very rare occasions and only when he had no other options. He had long ago learned that most civilian run establishments would not allow him entry. But a quick henge was able to fix that problem.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto waved as he ran out of the training grounds; he would set aside his hatred for the library for this. It was worth it.

'I'm so proud' Kakashi thought as a single tear of pride dripped from his eye. He had passed the wonders of perversion on to the next generation.

* * *

[30 Minutes Later]

If someone were to go to the tables at the back of the Konoha Library, they would find a nondescript man with short, flat brown hair wearing a plain grey shirt and blue pants surrounded by several books. That was nothing out of the ordinary, but the subject he seemed to be researching was somewhat… questionable. The books had various titles such as:

"The History of Kinbaku"

"Guide to Single and Double-Column Ties"

"Intro to BDSM"

"The Beauty of Bondage"

"The Art of Shibari"

"Shibari 101"

There were a couple of others scattered about, but these seemed to be the ones that drew most of the man's attention. Satisfied that the information in these books would be enough, the man took them to the check-out counter and ignored the disgusted look he received from the librarian. Placing the books into the duffel bag he had brought with him, the man went outside before walking into a nearby alley. Satisfied that nobody could see him, the man was surrounded by a puff of smoke to reveal the form of Naruto standing in his place.

"Time to get started."

* * *

[3 Hours Later]

Naruto was in his apartment once again surrounded by the books he had taken from the library. The more he read, the more interested he became. As he looked at the illustrations of various ties, bindings and harnesses, he could feel the excitement coursing through his veins as his heartbeat accelerated and his face became flushed. The books all seemed to suggest practicing the basic bindings on things such as chair legs or bed posts until you have more experience to avoid hurting your companion. Naruto had a better solution.

"The wonders of shadow clones." Naruto smirked as he created a chain that was about the same thickness of a normal rope and smoother than an average chain to reduce the damage they may cause otherwise. Shibari was meant to be an art; not just a sexual kink.

Wanting to start with something simple, Naruto decided to go with a double-column wrist tie. Extending the chain beneath the clone's wrists, Naruto wrapped it loosely around twice before making a loop and pulling it through the gap between the two wrists, wrapping it around the two chains around the wrists before making another loop and pulling it through the other loop. Pulling lightly, he created the first knot in the tie, but left it slightly loose. Creating another loop, he slipped it through the gap in the previous knot before making another loop and slipping it through the opening of the last loop he made. Pulling the chain tightly, he locked the knot in place so that it was tied in the center of the space between the clone's arms. The rope was now tied so that there was still space between the clone's wrists, but wasn't loose enough to allow the wrists to slip through.

Naruto could feel his excitement increase and an unfamiliar exhilaration wash over him at completing his first tie; he had officially taken his first step on the path of Shibari.

* * *

[3 Months Later]

After several weeks of practice, Naruto had gotten much better with his knots and could now do the simpler ties as if they were second nature. It was once he started practicing harnesses that he started having difficulties. Due to most of them being meant to be used on females, he had to use his "Sexy Jutsu" so that he had something to work with. He tried not to seem narcissistic, but he couldn't help thinking that his clone looked amazing the first time he completed a Shinju chest harness. The way the chains wrapped over her shoulders to cross between, under and over her breasts in such a tantalizing way that it gave them lift and made them more pronounced. It was beautiful! True Art!

He had also met with Anko several times throughout the weeks. They usually just hung out in Anko's "home away from home" as she had called it, training ground 44 AKA "the forest of death". Other than that, they mostly just went to eat ramen or dango, they still argued over which was better, but there were a few occasions that Anko had literally dragged him to a bar to drink with her. The bartender had protested at first, but after the purple-haired woman threatened to shove a swizzle stick up his urethra before castrating him with a spoon, he was quick to surrender and served them the sake she ordered. Naruto couldn't outdrink the older woman, but he certainly held his liquor better than anyone would expect someone his age to be capable of.

However, over the last few weeks he had been unable to find the woman who he would say was probably his best friend. He was starting to worry that she was avoiding him and didn't want to be his friend anymore. Thankfully, he ran into her friend Kurenai Yuuhi. Kurenai was another beautiful woman in her 20's with long, messy black hair down to her lower back, entrancing red eyes, and a strange outfit that seemed to be composed mostly of bandages with one sleeve missing; she was also the jounin-sensei for team 8. Through her, he had learned that Anko has been out of the village for a mission. That had alleviated one worry, but now he couldn't help but worry for her safety. He knew she was an excellent kunoichi and that it was their profession and there would always be a sense of danger involved, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry.

Seeing that the sun had just begun its descent beyond the horizon, Naruto decided he would go to training ground 44 to get some training in before going home. As he was hopping through the trees, Naruto came across a sight that stopped him in his tracks on a branch about thirty feet from the forest floor that took his breath away. Leaning against the trunk of the tree across from him on the forest floor below was the woman he had been looking for; Anko Mitarashi. The thing that had his attention though wasn't that he found her; it's what he found her **doing**.

Anko was currently leaning against the tree with her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Her tan overcoat and her usual orange skirt were lying on the ground nearby with her mesh body suit rolled up over her hips…and her hand between her legs. Naruto watched mesmerized as his best friend was masturbating in front of him; not that she knew that. The sounds of her panting breaths and soft moans reached his ears leading to his pants having a very noticeable bulge. He turned to walk away, not feeling right intruding on her…personal time, but came up with a different idea instead.

Moving as silently as he could, Naruto managed to sink to the forest floor below and get behind the tree the distracted tokubetsu jounin was leaning against. Making sure she didn't know he was there, Naruto decided to make his move.

"What the he-AH!" Anko's surprise was interrupted by a moan when the chains that had pulled her tightly against the tree suddenly wrapped around her breasts before constricting like a pair of groping hands. "Naruto?!" Anko called out knowing that he was the only person who could possibly do such a thing. Heeding her call, Naruto wrapped his chains around the tree once more before moving to stand in front of her.

"It's been a while, Anko-chan," Naruto smirked as he squatted down so that his weight was on the balls of his feet with his arms hanging over his knees. "I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore." Naruto gave her an obviously fake pout, but there was some truth to the statement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anko was glaring daggers at him, but Naruto could tell that there wasn't any real anger behind it. Well…maybe a little.

"You looked like you were having fun _so I thought I would join you_." Anko felt a shiver run down her spine at the husky tone he had used when saying the last half of that sentence. Leaning forward, Naruto used his right hand to softly caress her left cheek before it slowly brushed along her jawline, down her neck, and across her collarbone. She had been expecting him to grope her, so was surprised when his hand continued over her shoulder and down her arm. Once he reached her wrist, he grasped it tightly, but not enough that it would be uncomfortable, while bringing his left hand to do the same with her other wrist.

Anko watched him carefully with her confusion clearly visible on her face as he lifted her arms above her head before using the same double-column tie he had first used; he had gotten **much** faster at tying the simpler knots so it only took a few moments to have her arms bound together. From there, he used another chain to loop through the knot and up to the thick branch above them. Creating a clone, Naruto had it help Anko to her feet while he brought the chain over the branch and back down.

"What are you doing?" Anko had no idea why her little blond brat was tying her up like this…but she could feel her heart racing and her arousal hadn't gone down as it should have in this situation; it had gotten stronger!

"Shhh, we're almost done, Anko-chan; just give me another minute." Naruto's clone had been the one to respond as he was completely focused on his artwork. With Anko now on her feet, Naruto took the looped chain he had wrapped around the tree branch and passed it through the loop of the knot that was binding her arms. Wrapping the loop around the chain and back through, he pulled it tight so that it locked the new knot in place.

"Perfect!" Naruto smiled brightly as he took a step back to admire his work. Anko now stood with her back to the tree and her arms extended above her head. Naruto had made sure that the chain holding her arms up by the branch above wasn't causing her to put any of her weight on it so there was no strain on her extended arms, but made sure it was tight enough that it left her feet flat on the floor without any slack.

"Such a vision of beauty," Naruto praised earning a nod of agreement from his clone that had yet to dispel. Despite the fact that she should probably be pissed as hell right now, Anko felt her cheeks flush with heat at the comment; both from embarrassment **and** arousal.

"Okay, you've had your fun; now let me down."

"Oh but we're not quite done yet, Anko-chan," Naruto whispered as he released the chains binding her to the tree and traced his finger down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, and danced a feather-light touch over her stomach until he reached her navel. "I still haven't helped you with your problem."

"H-Hold on, Naruto; don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"On the contrary, Anko-chan," Naruto gripped the edge of her mesh body suit and pulled it up until he was able to see her breasts for the first time. Perfection. That was the only word that came to Naruto's mind as he took in the sight of Anko's perky, pale breasts. The fleshy globes looked to be about an F-Cup and would be more than a handful, which he planned to spend plenty of time proving; but that could wait for another time. Each peak was topped with a pert pink nipple that currently stood erect and flush with arousal. He felt a shudder throughout his body as he pictured what she would look like wrapped up in a harness. "We've only just begun."

* * *

[ **LIME WARNING** ]

* * *

Anko could feel herself shudder and wasn't quite sure if it was from being nervous or if it was from desire; maybe a bit of both. Naruto's fingers continued to ghost across her exposed flesh and danced along the edges of her breasts, but never actually gave them any attention. Anko could feel her breathing becoming more rapid as the young blond teased her breasts without ever giving them the attention they craved. She was doing her best to keep from asking him to stop teasing, but had the feeling that's exactly what he was waiting for.

Anko bit her lip to hold back a moan as he licked each of her nipples in turn lathering them in saliva. Just when she thought she would finally get some relief, she felt Naruto blow a cool breath over her wet nipples that, with them being wet and flush with arousal, he might as well have rubbed them with an ice cube.

'This little bastard' Anko groaned internally. As if reading her mind, Naruto smirked deviously as he stared into her eyes.

"If you want relief Anko, all you have to do is ask," Anko actually debated giving in for a moment, but quickly shot that idea down and turned her head away. If the grinding of her teeth was anything to go by, Naruto could tell he was getting to her. "If you insist; why don't we step it up a notch?" Naruto asked rhetorically as his fingers moved slowly up her inner thigh. Anko's eyes immediately flew open at the realization of what he was going to do.

Naruto's fingers continued along her inner thigh until she felt them approaching her lips. Agonizingly slowly, she could feel them moving closer bit, by bit, by bit. Just when she thought he was going to touch her, his fingers moved to repeat the process on her other thigh.

"I gotta say," Naruto whispered in a husky tone that did little to hide his arousal. "I love that that's your natural hair color." Anko blinked a few times in confusion before she finally caught on to what he meant and tried to close her legs; emphasis on the word "tried" as Naruto's clone was quick to move them to their previous position.

"Ah ah ah," Naruto chastised as he poked the tip of her nose. "None of that."

"What the hell, Naruto; I'm gone for a few weeks and you turn into a pervert?"

"I prefer to think of myself as an artist," Naruto brushed off her comment and decided to up the ante a bit. Kneeling down, Naruto watched closely to Anko's reactions as he brushed the knuckle of his index finger along her outer labia. His efforts were rewarded as he watched Anko wiggle her hips to the side in an effort to get more of his touch.

"Just say the word, Anko," Naruto reminded her as he brushed her lips once again. Anko tasted blood as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "As you wish." Naruto was honestly glad that she wasn't giving in so easy; she probably knew that as well. Using his index and middle finger, Naruto slowly spread her lips to reveal the pink flesh within. Naruto felt his mouth go dry as he closely examined her folds and the fluids that were drooling out.

"You have a lovely pussy, Anko."

"Pervert," Anko bit out, but there wasn't any real enmity behind the word; it was more like a statement than an insult.

"Only for you, Anko-chan; only for you."

"What do you-HA!" Anko cut herself off when she felt Naruto's cool breath blow across her heated flesh. Naruto gave a delighted chuckle as he stood up and ran his fingers through the tuft of purple hair just above her womanhood.

"What was that, Anko? I couldn't quite hear you?" Naruto asked, but didn't give her time to respond before roughly pinching her nipple.

"Ngh, Fuck!" Anko moaned as the new sensation crushed her resolve. "I GIVE UP!" Those were the sweetest words Naruto had ever heard.

"EAT ME, FINGER ME, FUCK ME, I DON'T CARE WHAT; JUST LET ME CUM!" Naruto could feel his smirk splitting his face. This was going even better than he had expected.

"That's what I was waiting for," Naruto whispered before smothering Anko's lips in a searing kiss that she was quick to return. Just as Naruto's tongue made its way into her mouth, Anko let out a loud moan as she felt Naruto's clone lick her pussy.

"HAA!" Anko threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt the tongue exploring her folds and Naruto's rough hands caressing her breasts. As she moved her hips back and forth seeking more of her partner's touch, a part of her, the part that wasn't clouded by lust, realized that the inability to use her hands, the lack of mobility, the inability to use chakra due to the chains' sealing abilities, and the prolonged teasing had made her more aroused than she had ever been before. Which made this feel even better!

Anko could feel her knees shaking as the clone replaced his tongue with a finger as the oral appendage shifted its attention to her clit. The combination of Naruto releasing her lips to nibble on her neck, his calloused hands caressing her breasts in a grasp that was somewhere between rough and tender, his clone's finger exploring her depths and its tongue running circles around her clit had quickly brought her to the edge…before it all came to an abrupt halt.

"NOOO! I WAS ALMOST THERE!" Anko thrashed against her restraints in frustration as she stared at Naruto with pleading eyes. "PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, Anko-chan," Naruto spoke with obviously-feigned sincerity as his shadow clone dispelled in a puff of smoke. "I have a mission to prepare for so I'm afraid we'll have to stop here for now."

"Please…" Anko whimpered.

"I'll make you a deal," Naruto offered as he caressed her cheek lovingly before a chain was released from his palm to wrap loosely around her neck so that it hung loosely beside her fang pendant. "If you keep that chain on until I return, I'll take that as a sign that you wish to continue." As Naruto spoke, his chains began to slowly unwind themselves.

"If you remove it, we can just pretend this whole thing never happened. But if it stays…" As the chains unwound until only the one restraining her wrists remained, Naruto stepped forward so that he was pressing his knee between her legs making Anko chew on her bottom lip. "If it stays, we will continue and you will be mine; heart, body and soul." Stepping back, Naruto released the last of his chains as he turned to leave. "See you soon, Anko." And with one last smirk, he was gone.

Stumbling back, Anko felt her legs finally give out leaving her on the ground leaning against the tree. As she stared blankly into the empty forest surrounding her, Anko's mind was in a haze leaving the searing heat of her arousal all but forgotten. What should she do now?

* * *

[ **LIME END** ]

* * *

Naruto had quickly made his way through the village hopping from roof to roof on his way to his apartment; the wide ear-to-ear smile never leaving his face. Once he had made it home and closed the door behind him, he couldn't hold back his giddiness as he hopped around the room like a child on a sugar high. He had had a bit of a crush on Anko ever since he met the purple-haired beauty, which had only further escalated when he started studying Shibari, but never would've expected things to go this way. Well, not for a few more years at least.

"This mission couldn't have come at a worse time," Naruto groaned in frustration. While he likely would have ended his little game where he did either way, he hadn't been lying about having to leave tomorrow for a mission that was supposed to last about two weeks.

Making his way to his small kitchen that had little more than a fridge, a stovetop and a sink, Naruto reached into the cabinet overhead to retrieve a cup of instant ramen. Filling his kettle with water, Naruto moved to his adjacent "living room" that consisted of an old grey couch that had clearly seen better days and a small coffee table that was littered with the books he had taken from the library. Lazily flopping back onto the couch, Naruto stared at the ceiling in thought as he waited for his water to boil.

"I wonder if she'll keep the chain," Naruto asked aloud not expecting any sort of response. "I doubt she will; why would she have any interest in someone like me?" Naruto sighed as he stood up to retrieve the whistling kettle. Peeling the top of his ramen cup back, Naruto poured the water in and placed his chopsticks on top to keep it closed. Putting aside his self-deprecating thoughts for the time being, Naruto waited impatiently for his ramen to be ready before shoveling it down and going to bed.

"This is going to be a long mission."

* * *

A/N: So I have some experience with actually **using** the ties and knots I mentioned, but I've never written a description of them before so it may be difficult to imagine how they're actually done; especially considering the differences between the way I imagine things being done with chakra chains and how they would actually be done if you were using rope. I also didn't know a good way to explain about how to work the chain to have a bight as if it were a rope (or explaining what a bight is to those who don't know since it's not really relevant in this situation :P).

At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave lots of reviews; they feed my motivation to write.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
